


模拟训练

by imaginebear



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 布莱尔突然对狙击手的训练产生了兴趣。





	模拟训练

“你为什么对那个产生了兴趣，就因为你看了个电影？”吉姆诧异的问到。

布莱尔倒是不负众望的从母系氏族开始讲起人类之间的合作关系。就在他即将扯到猛犸象时，吉姆往他嘴里塞了一片培根。

倒不是说他的向导是个多难对周围事物产生兴趣的人，只是——这多少让人有点意外。不过其实也没那么奇怪，毕竟身为人类学家他是该对人类之间的各种关系产生兴趣，只是——

他不那么喜欢这件事情。毕竟这勾起了他一部分不好的回忆。

可也没必要让布莱尔知道这些事情。再说看着布莱尔那双蓝眼睛时他也无法说出“拒绝”。他想了想，还是拿起扫帚刚买的扫帚，决定给自己的向导上一课。

没有危险，只是自己与布莱尔和这把扫帚。扫帚也许不那么想扮演枪支一角，可是它没权利抗议。

不过狙击手与观察员的关系，某种程度上来讲的确像是哨兵与向导。向导为哨兵做出指引，而观察员也为狙击手提供着支持。不太一样的只是向导是他们关系中受保护的一方（当然不是说布莱尔哪里做的不够好，他只是...没有那么强的五感）而观察员却是要竭尽全力保护狙击手生命安全的。

但在那里的大家其实都差不多。吉姆想着，把布莱尔扯到自己怀中。

“为了不影响射击精度，观察员与狙击手的呼吸必须同步。”吉姆解释，他倒是乐意看着布莱尔的耳尖像这样迅速变红的——

“感受，就像这样。然后试着去调整。”

布莱尔突然没那么感兴趣了，因为他根本无法让自己冷静下来。他只能听得见自己的心跳。

“吉姆——”

吉姆像模像样的把扫帚架在他肩膀上，让他不要乱动。

等到他们最终放弃教学，在沙发上滚作一团的时候，布莱尔突然觉得自己以后还是不要对这种东西好奇比较好。


End file.
